Eclectia Novus Divinum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Yay! This is soooo awesome!" says a happy Cat as she give Sam a big hug of joy. "Indeed." says Sam.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat.**

* * *

 **Eclectia Novus Divinum**

 **None other than Sam Puckett arrive in LA on her motorcycle. It's a beautiful day.**

"Alright, here I am." thinks Sam.

Sam park her motorcycle by a fastfood truck.

"Hey! Aren't ya Sam from iCarly?" says the black reagge-like guy who own the fastfood truck.

"You a cop?" says Sam.

"No." says the reagge-guy.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." says Sam with a smile.

"What're ya doin' here in LA?" says the reagge-guy.

"Looking for fun. How are your breakfast burritos?" says Sam.

"Disgusting." says the reagge-guy.

"I'll take a jumbo." says Sam.

"Yay. I'm a sweetie, la la la." sings a girl named Cat Valentine as she slowly ride by on her girlie pink bike.

Sam notice Cat.

In Sam's opinion, Cat seems very childish in her pink cutie-style clothes.

The reagge-guy gives Sam a jumbo burrito.

Sam starts to eat.

Cat sees two sad kids and says "What's wrong?"

"We've lost our cat..." says one of the kids.

"OMG! My name is Cat." says Cat.

"Can you help us find our cat...?" says one of the kids.

"Yeah. Sure. Oh, I heard something. Hold on kitty, I'm on my way." says Cat as she get off her bike.

She takes off her helmet and bag.

Cat look in a trashcan.

"Aww, I found it." says Cat as she bend down to grab the cat.

She fall forward into the trashcan.

"Here you go, boys." says Cat as she pop up from the trashcan and give the kids their cute little cat.

"Thanks. Awesome." says the kids and then walk away.

"Oppss...!" says Cat as she slip and fall back down into the trashcan.

"What the heck's that red-head chick doin' in a trashcan?" says Sam and then finds some coins in her burrito. "Also, why is there a pile of quarters in my dang burrito?"

Cat climb out from the trashcan.

"I'll take this, girl." says a guy as he push down Cat and steal her bag.

"Hey! Give her bag back, ya damn loser." says Sam as she kick the guy in the balls, grab Cat's bag and gives it back to Cat.

The guy run away.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"No problem. That guy was weak." says Sam.

"Okay, but I'm even weaker..." says Cat.

"You're fine now." says Sam.

"Wait...! You're SamPuckett from iCarly." says Cat.

"I am, yeah." says Sam.

"Cool." says Cat.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Sam.

"Again, thanks. Since you helped me, come home with me a bit." says Cat.

"That I can do." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

40 minutes later, Cat and Sam enter the apartment where Cat live with her grandma.

"Here's home." says Cat. "Really not much, but it's still home."

"Oh, hi there." says Cat's grandma, usually known as Nona.

"Hi, Nona." says Cat.

"And who's your friend...?" says Nona.

"I'm Sam Puckett." says Sam.

"She saved me when an evil guy stole my bag." says Cat.

"That was very noble. I must say thanks for helping my little Cat." says Nona.

"No big deal, really. Common old stuff. Cutie girl needs help, tough girl helps out, bla bla, nothing special." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Nona.

"Sam's famous. She was on the awesome web-show iCarly." says Cat.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself famous. Carly was the star, I was just her funny sidekick." says Sam.

"You were amazing." says Cat.

"Nice of ya to think so." says Sam.

"Awww." says Cat.

"Let us give you dinner, as a thank you." says Nona.

"Dinner, huh? Nice. I like good food." says Sam.

"Okay." says Nona.

"Awesome!" says Sam as she plop down on the couch in a casual way.

Nona starts to cook dinner while Cat takes a seat next to Sam.

"Do you and Carly plan to ever bring back iCarly again?" says Cat.

"She and I haven't decided anything about that, really." says Sam.

"I hope you will. I'm a huge fan." says Cat.

"Thanks." says Sam.

50 minutes later, Cat, Sam and Nona eat dinner.

"This taste really great." says Sam.

"Aww, thanks." says Nona.

The next day when Cat get home from school.

"Nona, I'm home." says Cat.

"Your Nona's not here." says Sam.

"Oh, did she go to the gun range?" says Cat.

"No. I took her to Elderly Acres." says Sam.

"Why...to visit someone?" says Cat.

"No. She kinda...lives there now..." says Sam.

"What? You put my dear Nona in a home for elderlies?" says Cat in fear.

"Yeah. She told me to." says Sam.

"I can't believe it. Oh my gosh!" says Cat. "I'm gonna faint...or puke!"

"Relax. Elderlies love livin' with other elderlies. They're havin' dinner at 4, eat soft food and talk about medications." says Sam.

"C'mon! Let's go!" says Cat as she grab Sam's hand and run towards the door.

"Where are we goin'...?" says Sam.

"To Elderly Acres!" says Cat.

42 minutes later at Elderly Acres.

"Nona, even though you live here, will you still come and visit me?" says Cat in a sad tone.

"Of course, whenever I can." says Nona.

"Awesome. Wait...who's gonna make me my sweet mushroom soup?" says Cat.

"You can learn." says Nona.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Sure. Just open the can, pour it into the bowl and place it in the microwave." says Nona.

"Hey! Slow down..." says Cat.

The next day.

"Alright, Cat. Thanks for lettin' me stick around. Now I guess I should hop on the ol' bike, see where it takes me." says Sam as she swing on her jacket.

"Okay, but it just seems like...we've had fun together. And we sort of have this fun odd couple dynamic. Lot of potential for more adventures. Ah...forget it..." says Cat.

"Wait a sec...I really don't have somewhere I need to be and you kinda seem like ya need a roommate." says Sam.

"You're gonna stay longer and help me find a roommate?" says Cat.

"I've already found ya a roommate." says a happy Sam.

"OMG...! Who is she?" says Cat excited.

"Me." says Sam.

"Yay! This is soooo awesome!" says a happy Cat as she give Sam a big hug of joy.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"So much better than yesterday when that guy stole my bag." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Thanks. I'm happy." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Amazing." says Sam.

"We're gonna have so much fun." says Cat.

"Yeah, sure are, girl." says Sam.

The next day, Sam call her mom so her mom can have most of Sam's belongings to LA.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam as she put away her phone and lean back on the couch.

"It's so wonderful that you're gonna live her with me." says a happy Cat.

"Sure." says Sam.

4 days later, Sam's stuff is delivered.

Now being more responsible than before, Sam also sign up to study online so she can graduate properly and not be a damn drop-out.

"Cat, you're sweet." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Cat.

"Yup." says Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
